Russia's Birthday
by EliteKessu
Summary: You were asked to help with a party for Russia's Birthday. Things don't go the way you wanted. Doesn't it surprise you to get help from your unusual friendship with the Russian. Happy Birthday to Russia. XD


There was no easy way to make things easy.

I just sighed. Today was kind of a special day for a special friend and I didn't want to be late. But this was actually the first time I was doing anything like this. But he was a really good friend of mine, even though it doesn't seem like it. All of the sudden, my phone started buzzing.

I looked down at it to see it was the alarm. I smiled as I quickly got up from my bed and grabbed the bag at the door. As soon as I was out of my house, I raced down the street of New York.

I memorized the street names and the directions for the past week. I mean after all, I was part of a big plan for Russia's birthday. It wasn't me that planned it but his sister, Belarus. I got the call yesterday since everybody else was in dire need of presents.

"_Wait, what?" I shouted into the phone. "Are you fucking serious?" _

"_Please!" Alfred whined into the phone. I frowned and face palmed myself. What the hell am I going to do. But then I heard a faint muttering from the background. "See, even Mattie is begging. Com on, please! I'll owe you! I promise." _

"_How am I going to know that you're not going to go back on your fucking word?" I asked him. _

"_I'm the hero!" I moved the phone away from my ear. "I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE!"_

_I just groaned. _

"_You owe my BIG!" I growled. _

"_YOU'RE THE BEST!"_

I was breathing heavily when I reached the stoplight before the World Meeting room. My eyes grazed over the stoplight. As soon it gave the way to go, I walked past the crowd and straight for the building. It didn't take long for me to spot the tall Russian. I smiled as I calmed down my breathing and headed for his direction.

He only glanced up to see me. When he did, his purple eyes went wide. I smiled as I waved my hand in the air. He waved back, still a little shocked. I finally got in front of him. He looked down at me and by now he was pretty much putting on a mask.

"Surprised to see me?" I asked so innocently.

"Da, although I'm not surprised I would see you eventually." He said bluntly. I frowned and crossed my arms on across my chest. Then something caught his eye. He pointed to the bag in my hand. "What is that?"

"Nothing." I frowned and turned my back to him. My friendship with Ivan is basically the same way when Russia and America are together in the same room. Trying to avoid we're friends. "Anyways, I was asked to escort you somewhere. So come on."

"Hmm, where exactly are you escorting me?" He asked.

"Stop asking questions and let's go." I huffed. But then I saw a rush of people passing through the street. I stopped and just gazed at it.

"What's wrong, comrade?" I looked up at Ivan. "Scared?"

"Pfft, yeah right!" I rushed into the crowd. He smirked but followed me through the crowd anyways. But then I didn't feel his presence. I turned around and saw him nowhere. My head looked around and around but I couldn't spot the tall Russian. I was starting to panic a little.

Then I really started to panic as more people bumped into me. I gasped as I fell on the ground. People started to race as did my heart. There were people stepping rally close to me. I moved as more people packed the street. I hate myself for having this fear. I did the only thing I could at that point.

"IVAN!"

"Comrade!" I was hoisted to my feet from my arm. I looked up at Ivan and he let out a sigh of relief. Then he pulled me away from the crowd which I was glad for. He set me down at a base of the water fountain. I sighed of relief. "Comrade, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked down at the bag on my hand and gasped. I immediately pulled the scarf from the bag and my hope deflated. I groaned and drooped my head. The pretty light blue scarf that was hand knitted has a big tear at the end where the sunflower design was. There were other little tears in tiny parts of the scarf but that big tear just seriously bring me down. "Oh, that's fucking great. Just great."

"What's wrong comrade?" I sighed as I set the scarf on his lap since he was sitting next to me. He looked at me confused. "This is for me?"

"Yeah." I frowned, still frustrated. "It was . . . .a birthday gift . . .so sorry it got destroyed like that. I had it perfect; the way I wanted it and it got torn. So I'm sorry about that-."

I was suddenly picked up and bear hugged by this Russian. I couldn't breathe at all. I groaned but hugged him back. Then finally remembering something important, I took out my phone from my pocket and looked at the time. That's when I pacnicked a little.

"OH SHIT, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Ivan, set me down and I grabbed his arm. We raced through the park, since it was faster until we came up to a Russian restaurant. I was breathless but Ivan seemed unfazed. We entered the restaurant and we got surprised with a Happy Birthday. I laughed at Ivan's shocked face. Then I finally noticed him wearing my scarf. I smiled that he accepted the gift anyways.

But then Belarus came and scare the host behind me. And then . . . .

Let's just say that I got more breathless.

* * *

><p><strong>Elite: Happy B-DAY to Russia! XD<strong>

**I had a hard time coming up with a story so I came up with this. It's what happened to me when I was little only the scarf wasn't a scarf but a toy. Oh well,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUSSIA!**


End file.
